The Gift
by puffin
Summary: After many Tries, Ryou is finally able to give Seto what they both always wanted. A baby! But will it live? Read to find out. RyouSeto pairing with others. R and R I'm back.Done
1. Chapter 1

**The Gift**

A/N Ok. Here is my Christmas story that I told you all I would be doing. I know that I said something about maybe doing a one-shot and that is in the works but I wanted to get this one out as soon as I could seeing how it's now Dec. 14. Only a week and few days before Christmas. I have both Chapter one and two done and working on chapter 3. I hope you all like this one and please send in those reviews. They make me happy and write faster.

Don't own anything.

Chapter 1

Ryou let out a soft sigh as he looked down to the stick in his hand. "Negative. He said softly as he then throws the stick in the trash before washing his hands.

Ryou Bakura was your normal young man. He had long snow white hair and doe brown eyes. His skin was milky white and soft as baby bottom. He stood about 5' 3" tall and was 20 years of age.

Ryou was also a very shy but very polite young man. He was also a very happy young man. People often say that when Ryou smiled it would light up the room. All in all Ryou was a normal young man.

All but one thing. Ryou could carry. Could have children. Something he can do thanks to his boyfriend, Seto Kaiba.

Seto Kaiba was a very wealthy young man. He was the owner and CEO of his gaming company, Kaiba Corps. His games were known through out the world. His most popular ones were the ones that deal with Duel Monsters.

On top of that Kaiba had a team of doctors and scientist that worked in labs to come up with things to understand humans to find ways to help humans.

One of these things was to help Ryou carry. To be able to conceive and deliver a baby.

It all started two years after Ryou and Kaiba had been together. They both had talked about wanting children but they didn't want to go about it the normal way. They didn't want to adopted and they didn't want use a woman to carry the child with only one of there genes.

They wanted the child to have both genes and the only way for that to happen was for one of them to carry.

That was when Kaiba came up with a drug. One that would allow a man to develop a womb to carry a child. Ryou said he would love to be able to carry and volunteer to take the drug.

It took another two years for the drug to be developed and work the way it should. What it did to Ryou they were now ready for nor was Ryou.

At first it seems that nothing was happing, that the drug wasn't working. A week went by before Ryou noticed anything.

It was one night that Ryou woke up feeling sick. Then another week went by and he was having a lot of pain in his lower abdomen. Ryou even found blood in his underwear one night. The drug was working but not in the way they thought it would.

Everyone thought he would just developed a womb to carry the baby in. What the drug did was give him a womb but all the other parts as well. The inner and outer parts. Ryou was now a hermaphrodite, a herm.

The pains he felt were the inner parts growing and the blood he found was when his vagina had open. Ryou was now able to carry.

One the two got word from the doctor that everything was ok and in working order they started to screw like rabbits. Not like they didn't have fun while making a child.

At first it seem like it was a hit or miss, with missing happing a lot. Then Ryou found himself pregnant and they were overjoyed with the idea of having a child. A feeling that would not last long.

During the first trimester everything went fine. Ryou was doing everything to make sure that the baby was healthy and growing strong. He ate all the right foods and made sure to get a lot of excise. It was during the second trimester that everything went wrong.

Ryou woke up one night to a lot pains were the baby was. He was only four months along and so he knew he shouldn't be feeling anything like this. He went to the bathroom and found blood in his underwear. Screaming for Kaiba, he was rushed to the hospital in hopes of saving the child. By the time he got there it was too late. Ryou had miscarried.

When Ryou had lost their child he went in to a deep state of depression. They had found out that Ryou's body had attack the child like it would to a virus, this was why he had lost it. Ryou wasn't sure if they should try again. His body might do the same thing.

Kaiba, on the other hand, wasn't going to give up so easy. He wanted a child. He wanted a child with Ryou and was going to be damned if he didn't keep trying.

So for the next two years they kept trying. Sadly every time Ryou would end up pregnant he would miscarry the child. In two years he had lost three children. Now it looked like he wasn't going to be able to have a child. This only sent him into a deeper state of depression.

Kaiba had looked up from his bed when Ryou walked into their room. "Not pregnant." He stated more then asked. He could tell from the way Ryou was holding himself that his love wasn't.

Ryou just nodded as he crawled into bed and snuggling close to his love of more then six years. "Why can't I give you a child?" He asked as he closed his eyes, to hold back the tears that wanted to fall.

Kaiba just sighed as he wrapped his arms around his love and shook his head. "We will have a child kitten." he said calling Ryou by his nickname. It was a name that only Kaiba was allow to call Ryou.

"We will have our child, kitten. We just have to keep trying. Besides, trying for one is fun." He said trying to lighten the mood.

Ryou smiled as he nodded. "True." He said as the two snuggled under the cover to get some sleep.

Neither knew how true Kaiba's words have been. Neither knew how much time, money and stress it would be to have those words come true. Nor did they know that the fates were about to grants their wish. They were about to find out.

A/N There is first chapter. I hope you all like it. I have the second one out soon. Please tell me what you think of the story so far. I will see you all in my next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Gift**

A/N Ok. Here is the second chapter I promised you all. I know I just got done posting the first one but I do have it done so I'm posting. I hope you all like this story and please send in those reviews.

Don't own anything. All for fun.

Chapter 2

It was now two months later. It was now May and spring was in the air. Everything was starting to wake up from its long winter nap.

Flowers were starting to bloom, bees were buzzing about. Trees were getting there bright green leaves back while birds were sing and babies were being hatched. The world was truly come back to life. This included Kaiba and Ryou.

The two young men were spending as much time as they could in the bedroom. Hardly leaving there beds but life would call for them and the two would have to leave.

Kaiba still had his business to run and to many fools that worked under him. There were many times the two would be about to do it and he was called away because of said fools.

When Kaiba would be at work, Ryou would be visiting his friends. All of which were leading happy lives.

It would seem that after Yugi won the last duel against the ex-pharaoh, Atemu didn't want to leave his hikari, his light. It would seem that the two had fallen in love at some point and Atemu couldn't stand to leave Yugi behind.

When Atemu stayed he was able to bring Akifa and Marik back with them. All three darks were given bodies. Something that all the lights were happy for.

Atemu and Yugi were the first two to hook up. They are still living at the game shop and ruining it just fine. They took over after Grandpa's death, something that hit Yugi the hardest.

Marik and Malik were next to hook up. The Isthars ended up moving back to Japan and ruin the museum. They are doing fine, a bit insane but fine.

The next two that hooked up was a shocker. Ryou's dark, Akifa had fallen for the pup of the group, Joey. They had hooked up about two months before Ryou and Kaiba had.

Akifa and Joey had shocked the group next by forming a band. It would seem that Akifa had a great singing voice and Joey could rock on guitar.

After forming the band and playing a few small gigs, they got a contract and tour all over the world. The band is a smash hit. The groups make sure to always buy ever cd they come out with.

Granted this did mean that the group didn't get to see Akifa and Joey very often but they did stay in touch.

Right now it was around noon. Ryou was over at the game shop visiting as were Marik and Malik. The group had been spending all day together just having a great time.

The group was enjoy a lazy lunch when Ryou got up and shot for the bathroom. For the past month Ryou has been throwing up everyday and right around noon.

Yugi, with the others, watched as Ryou ran for the bathroom before he let out a sigh and looked to his dark/lover. "Do you think Ryou is coming down with something? His been throwing up for a while now."

Atemu let out a sigh as he shrugged. "I don't know Yugi. Maybe." He said.

Ryou came out of the bathroom about fifteen minutes later as he sat in a chair and closed his eyes. "I don't feel so good." He said softly as he sat there.

"Do you want me to call Kaiba?" Atemu then asked as Ryou shook his head no. "I drove here I should be able to drive myself home." Ryou said as he started to get up. Everything started to spin before it went black.

When Ryou woke up he realized he was at home in his and Kaiba's bedroom. Puzzled, Ryou started to sit up before a hand gentle pushed him back down. Ryou looked over to see Kaiba standing next to the bed.

"Seto? What happened?" Ryou asked as he watched him.

Kaiba sat on the bed next to his love as he let out a soft sigh. "You pasted out at Yugi's place. They called me then rushed you to the hospital where one of my doctors has already looked you over." Kaiba said before smiling. "It would seem you're pregnant." Kaiba said as he lean in and kissed Ryou.

To say that Ryou was shocked was an understatement. Ryou didn't think he could have anymore kids. Not with all the miscarries he had. But once the shock faded Ryou started to kiss Kaiba back.

It was later that night that Ryou was laying in bed next to his CEO as he rubbed the spot were their child was. "I'm going to make sure this baby comes into the world, Seto. I won't lose another one." Ryou said as he smiled at his love.

Kaiba placed his hand on top of Ryou's as he nodded. "We both will kitten." He said as he lean in and kissed Ryou.

Ryou started to kiss Kaiba back before he pulled away and smiled at him. "Do you realize this baby will be a Christmas baby? May not be born on Christmas but will be born in December."

Kaiba gave a nod to this as he pulled his snow white kitten close. "It will be the perfect gift." He said as the two started to drift off.

A/N There is the 2nd chapter. I hope you all liked it and I hope you all will send in reviews. They truly make me happy. I will see you all next chapter. It should be out very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Gift**

A/N Ok. Here is the third chapter that I promised you all. I do have the four one done and part of the fifth one. I hope to get them both out soon. Thanks to all that review my story and I'm glad you all liked it. Well on with the story.

Don't own anything. All for fun.

Chapter 3

It was now a months later, June. The weather was turning warmer as summer was fast approaching. The days were getting longer and the nights were getting shorter.

Everything was in full bloom with the bees buzzing about and birds singing there songs. Kids were outside playing, couples were walking around hand in and hand. All seem alright in the world. All excepted at the Kaiba mansion.

The young man still wanted to throw up around noon but it had gotten worse. Now it was the sight and smell of food that made him want to throw up and it didn't just happen at noon anymore. It seems to be happing when ever food was around.

Ryou would eat and try to keep it down but usually with in thirty minutes it was coming right back up. The only thing that Ryou seem to be able to hold down was water. Ryou knew this couldn't be good. Ryou knew the baby needed the nourishment from the foods he ate.

Ryou was in the bathroom, for what seem like for the third time that day. Leaning against the tub as he clean his face as he let out a soft moan. Ryou hated this.

Slowly he stood up and walked over to the sink as he washed his mouth and brushed his teeth. Ryou really hated this. This was also causing him to worry and that was a causing stress that he didn't need for the baby. "I've got to keep something down." Ryou said as he slowly made his way out of the bathroom.

Ryou slowly made his way downstairs and into his love's office. He really wasn't feeling very well at the moment and just wanted to be held.

Walking over, he pushed Kaiba away from the desk then climb into Kaiba's lap. Kaiba just watched his love as he ran his fingers through his love's hair. "Still won't keep anything down?" Kaiba asked watching his kitten. Ryou just shook his head no at this and snuggled closer. "I'll call the doctor and see if there is anything he can give you." Kaiba then said.

Ryou gave a nod as he closed his eyes and started to drift off. Ryou really hoped that the morning sickness, if that is what this was, would end soon. He really hated it.

The doctor showed up and gave Ryou and the baby a full check up. He found that Ryou was getting a cold. A very bad cold. One were he couldn't keep anything down. Because of the baby the doctor had to prescribe something that wouldn't harm the baby but help Ryou.

The doctor also wanted Ryou to eat more. It would seem that he hadn't gained any weight, if anything had lost some. That wasn't good for the growing child inside Ryou as well.

"He needs to rest as much as he can and eats as much as he can. Seeing how foods are too heavy at the moment get him to try something like chicken broth. That should be light enough for his stomach." the doctor said to Kaiba as he was getting ready to leave. "Also have him take this when ever he feels sick."

Kaiba just gave a nod as he thanks the doctor before seeing him out. He just hopes this would help.

It seems that the meds were helping as Ryou was slowly getting over the cold and was starting to hold things down again. Something that Ryou was thankful for. At lest he could eat again.

It was now a few days later that Ryou was in the library reading a book when his cell phone went off. Looking at the number he smiled as he saw that it was his dark, Akifa.

Akifa and Joey were still on the road. They were doing concert after concert. Along with cd signing and TV interviews. It seem that they were very busy that Akifa didn't have time to at lest call Ryou. Something he had promise to do while they were on the road.

Ryou smiled as he answered the phone. "Hello Akifa. How are you and Joey doing? How is the band doing? I got your latest cd. It was great! I loved the songs. I really like the last one. It was great!" Ryou said bouncing in his seat.

Akifa just smiled on is end on the phone. "I'm glad you liked it. I and puppy are doing fine as is the band. It seems that our manager how a lot of things for us to do that we hardly have time to sleep. Or in puppy's case, eat." Akifa said with a laugh.

Ryou laugh as well at thins as he shook his head. "Then again, your puppy eats all the time. If has to take a break then there is never enough time."  
Akifa just nodded to this. "How are you doing Ry? How is Kaiba treating you? Still good I hope. Joey is also wondering about the rest of the gang. I'm sure they are all doing fine. Marik and Malik just as insane as ever. Right?"

"Yes. Those two are completely crazy; Yami and Yugi are the same as ever. Always trying to figure out his better at games and still running the same game shop.

As for me and Seto, we're doing fine. Seto is still treating me great. Have some news." Ryou said as he grinned. "I'm pregnant again. I'm about three months along." Ryou said as his grinned grew to a full smile.

Akifa didn't say anything for a bit before he spoke again. "That's great to hear, Ry. I take your old' stick to far up the ass knows about this, right?"

Ryou let out a sigh at this. "Yes, Seto knows. In fact he was the one that told me." Ryou said and he told him about how he find out. "One thing. Why did you pause when I told you? Is something wrong?"

"It's just…do you think it's a good idea to keep trying Ry? I mean you have lost four already and I hate it when your hurt." Akifa said, sounding very concern for his one time host.

"We want a child, Kiffy." Ryou said, using the nickname that Akifa hated but let Ryou use. Ryou was the only one allowed to use that nickname, not even his puppy was allow to call him that.

When Ryou had gotten the ring and meet the sprit that lived inside of it Ryou wasn't sure how to act around him but then grew to hate him. Who wouldn't have? The sprit took over Ryou's body when ever the hell he felt like it and did damage to it as well. When Ryou was allowed out he would sometimes be in so much pain he could hardly stay in control and would have to let the sprit take back over.

As for the sprit, he was so full of hate that he couldn't feel anything else but that. With the life he had lead in ancient Egypt it was understand able. Then to be given a body again years a pound years later, he would still be full of that hate he died with.

Then as time went on the two had gotten to know each other and understand each other. Had gotten use to each other and even listen to each other. They grew to respect each other that turned into love for each other. But the love, being a very deep love, was just a brotherly love. They never saw each other as anything other then brothers. They never saw each other as lovers and never would. Besides, now, they had loves of there own and were happy with who they were with.

Ryou sighed as he then smiled. "I know your trying to look out for me big brother…" another nickname, "…. but I'm fine and I'll be fine. Besides I have a good feeling about this one." Ryou said as he placed his hand on his stomach, which was still flat. "I think this one will make it."

"If you say so baby bother." Akifa said with a sigh of his own. He just hoped that Ryou was right and this one would make it. He didn't think Ryou would make it if he lost another child.

"So what's new with the band? You are going to becoming home soon, right?" Ryou asked sounding excited again.

"That's what I called you about. The band is doing so great that we won't be able to take the break when we said. We wont be able to come home, at lest not when we said we would. Sorry baby brother." Akifa said, knowing how much Ryou was looking to seeing him and Joey again. Hell he was looking for to see Ryou. He missed his baby brother dearly.

Ryou looked down at this. "Another concert?" he asked, not being able to hide the pain of having to wait even longer to see his big brother.

"No. TV show then another interview with a magazine with a photo shot. I promise the next time we say we are taking time off I wont let anything stop it." Akifa said, hearing how upset Ryou was.

"No. I understand. Your band is doing very well. It the hottest band out there at the moment. Take your fame and run with it while you can." Ryou said with sad smile that grew even sadder. "I wasn't even able to buy tickets for your concert your doing in Tokyo next month.

Akifa just blinked then smiled. "Baby brother, how many times must I tell you, don't pay for tickets. I'm going to be sending you and the gang front row tickets and backstage passes. Make sure that your stick up the ass lover comes as well. I know how much my puppy misses him." Akifa said chuckling.

Ryou then could hear Joey in the background going off how much he did **Not** miss old' money bags. This causing Ryou to laugh. "I'm sure Seto feels the same way about your puppy."

The two talked for a bit more before Akifa had to go. He was on the bus heading to the next city the two were performing in.

Ryou let out a soft sigh as he closed his phone and looked to his flat stomach. "Looks like Uncle Akifa will have to wait to talk to you." Ryou said. He was trying to stay calm, because it would only add more stress and Ryou knew he did not need that.

So he did the only thing he could do. Pick up his bock and went back to reading it. Getting lost in a good book always help Ryou get rid of any stress that he under.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Gift**

A/N Ok. Here is the fourth chapter that I promised you all. Wow! It seems like just moments after I posted I got reviews. Thanks to all that reviewed my story. Not much to say but here is the next chapter.

Don't own anything. All for fun.

Chapter 4

It was now a month later, July. That put Ryou at four months. By his had small belly that seem to be growing with each new day. As the belly grew Ryou's clothes became too small. Something that was greatly upsetting Ryou.

On top of his clothes not fitting, Ryou was also starting to have mood swings. It seems that every time Kaiba turned around Ryou was either mad or crying. It would seem that Kaiba could not do anything right.

It was getting to the point that Kaiba was going to his office and seeing as a safe heaven from Ryou. Now while Kaiba was happy that Ryou was pregnant and wanted to be there for Ryou, he didn't and couldn't did with all the tears that Ryou seem to have as of late. He wasn't sure how to deal with them. That was until the day of the concert came around.

Kaiba happen to come home early that day. Around two in the afternoon. Way earlier then he normally would have. He came home to a very excite and bouncing Ryou.

Watching his love he shook his head as he saw the way he was bouncing over the place. "Are you sure you should be bouncing kitten? Is that ok for the baby?" He asked.

Ryou turned and looked at him as he smiled. "I'm sure its fine." He said as he walked over to him, wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck and kissed him. "I'm glad you are home early. The gang will be here soon then we can leave." He said.

"Leave?" Kaiba asked, having forgot about the concert. He wasn't a big fan of concerts so it wasn't something that was on his mind all the time.

"You forgot didn't you? You forgot about Akifa's concert?" Ryou asked, looking like he might cry again.

"No. I didn't forget. I just….forgot about the time. That's all. I thought it was much later." He said, lying through his teeth.

Ryou smiled then chuckled. "The concert is but we are going to meet up with Akifa and Joey. Going to spend the day with them." He said. His mood, once again, flipping on a dime.

The gang had showed up at the hotel around three in the afternoon and spent all day with Akifa and Joey. They did some catching up and laugh at the way Joey and Kaiba acted. Something would never chance.

When the band had to practice for the concert, the gang decided to get something to eat. Kaiba making fun of the way 'the mutt' pouted when he couldn't come a well.

Once it was time for the concert the gang made it to their seats and waited, as did the rest of the fans, for the show to start. And what a show it was. It had all your normal light effects and smoke effect and the band was great. Ryou loved the way Akifa's voice carried and was on his feet with the rest of the crowd as soon as it started and couldn't sit.

At some point people started to bump into Ryou, knocking him over a few times but Ryou just smiled and got back up. At one point it got to the point that Kaiba pulled Ryou back and wrapped his arms around him.

"Are you ok?" Kaiba asked, having to shout in Ryou's ear to be heard over the crowd and music.

"Ya. I'm fine." Ryou shout back with a smile as he turned to watch his dark sing.

"Are you sure? You've been knocked around a bit. Is the baby ok?" He asked as he placed a hand on the small belly.

"Ya. The baby is fine." Ryou said not letting on the last bump had hurt him. He was having to much fun to leave and didn't want to leave the concert before it's over.

Kaiba wasn't as sure as he watched his love. Something told him that everything wasn't alright but didn't push it.

Once the concert was over, the gang went backstage were Ryou ran to his dark. Giving him a hug he smiled. "That was great Akifa! You have a very powerful voice. Joey's playing was great as well!"

Akifa just smiled as he hugged his light. "Ya. We know." He said as he gave Ryou a cocking smile.

Ryou just rolled his eyes at his dark as he punched him the arm, playfully. "Cocker then ever." Ryou said playing a hand on his stomach. Something that both Kaiba and Akifa saw.

"You ok?" Akifa then asked, worried in his voice and in his eyes.

"Ya. I got bumped into a few times. That's all." Ryou said pushing the pain he felt to the side. It wasn't too bad and figured it was from being bumped.

"Are you sure? I mean with you being pregnant and all."

"I'm fine. You and Seto both need to stop worrying. I'm fine."

"But baby brother…."  
"I'm find big brother. Really. If I wasn't then I would let you and or Seto know." Ryou said as he gave his dark a look that said to drop it. Something that Akifa did.

By the time they left, it was well after midnight. It was closer to five in the morning. The gang knew they would be sleeping at Kaiba's place as most of them, including Ryou, fell a sleep as soon as the limo started to move.

Once Kaiba was sure that Ryou was sound to sleep, he called the doctor up. He didn't care what time it was. He was worried for the child and wanted the doctor there, at his place, by the time he got home. That was why he paid him so much more extra, for times like these.

The doctor came down after giving the sleeping white-haired young man a check up as he smiled at Kaiba. "Both mother and baby are doing fine. He will have a few bruises and be soar but they are fine. Just let him sleep and rest and he'll be as good as new." The doctor said.

Kaiba just nodded before showing the doctor out. Once he got back to the group he just looked at them. "You know where your rooms are." was all he said before walking away and heading upstairs. He had work the next day but was going to let himself sleep until at lest seven. To get a lest a few hours a sleep.

The group walked upstairs but stopped at a locked door as they all shook their heads.

"He's had too many deaths in his life. He doesn't need another one." Yugi said as he felt Yami wrap an arm around his waist.

"I have to agree with shrimp on this one." Came Marik's voice. "Kaiba has had too many deaths."

They all just went to there rooms to get some sleep, hoping that Kaiba and Ryou would soon have the baby they both wanted.

Kaiba was standing at the foot of the bed watching his kitten sleep as he then looked to were the belly was, being hidden by the covers. He let out a soft sigh before he shook his head. He was going to make sure they had a child. This one would live.

Kaiba slowly walked to the bathroom thinking about this. Thinking about were Ryou was. Ryou was now four month along. This was about the time he lost the others. If he could make it throw this month then they just might have a chance.

Coming out of the bathroom, in a pair a boxers and clean, he crawled into bed next to his love. Wrapping both arms around him, Kaiba pulled Ryou closer. "I'll be damned if I let this child go. We will have this one kitten, I promise you." Kaiba said as he kissed Ryou on the temple before letting sleep over take him. Dreaming of happier days and happier days might come.

A/N Ok there is chapter four. Chapter five will more or less be a side chapter. One that will explain were Mokuba is. Some of you might have noticed that I have put Mokuba in this story. That was really a mistake on my part but the next story will fix that. I hope you all like this one and I hope you all review it. I'll see you all next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Gift**

A/N Ok. Here is the fifth chapter that I promised you all. Sorry that it took so long to get this one. This one is a side chapter. It will tell where Mokuba is. As always, thanks to all that review my story so far. I hope to have the rest up before Christmas but not sure if I will. Anyways, on with the story.

Don't own anything. All for fun.

Chapter 5

Kaiba woke up the next morning at his normal time. Seeing how he didn't get to bed until really late, Kaiba only had a few hours of sleep. He was use to going with very little or no sleep, so this was nothing new for him.

Once he was showered and dressed, he walked over to were Ryou was still in bed sleeping. Leaning down, Kaiba placed a kiss on Ryou's check as he pushed some of the snow white hair out of said kitten's face. He then looked down to were the stomach was, being hidden by the covers, as he smiled before stand up straight and walking out. He did have work.

As he walked out the door, Kaiba couldn't help but smile. His kitten was giving him a child, something he had wanted for a while. Kaiba knew that raising a child would be a lot of work. He also knew of the joys it would bring as well. He had raised his brother.

At the thought of his baby brother, the smile dropped from Kaiba's lips. Kaiba walked right over to the locked door of his baby brother's room.

As Kaiba stood there flashbacks of his life with his brother flashed before his eyes.

There were the few of them with there real parents. Then when they died and the ones they lived with until there money ran out.

Then they were dropped off at the orphanage and the life they had there. It was hard but the two never left each other side and Kaiba always stood up for his brother. He never let anyone pick on Mokuba and let them get away with it.

Then the day they saw their soon to be step father on TV. Gozabora Kaiba.

Kaiba, well Seto at the time, knew that man would be their ticket out of the orphanage and give them a better life.

Kaiba had study the man when ever he could and when he saw that he liked chess, studied the man's moves. Chess would be how they would get out of there.

Then the day came when Gozabora showed up and Kaiba put his plains into action. They were adopted that same day.

Then the lives with Gozabora flashed throw his eyes. That life was a living a hell. One that Kaiba knew he had to go throw to make things better for him and his brother.

When Gozabora had finally died, it gave them the freedom they needed with the security that the man's many brought them.

Then Yugi showed up. His little advantage showed them a whole new life out there with a new bad guy every week that wanted to take over the world. Or wanted to kill one of them, normal the sprit that had lived in the puzzle around Yugi's neck. Or someone talking about magic and a pasted life, something that Kaiba didn't really care about. All this was around a card game as well.

When those were over Kaiba figured that him and Mokuba would be able to finally have a normal life. That was until Mokuba got sick. Then Mokuba left him.

Kaiba was jerked from his memories by the feeling of arms around his waist and a very soft voice. "You need to say goodbye. You never have."

"I already did. They day he left. The day he died." Kaiba said. His voice holding the normal hard and coldness that normal scary people away or into listening to him.

"No you didn't, Seto. You never truly said goodbye to him. Nor to the babies I lost." Ryou said as he lightly laid his head on Kaiba's back. "You need to,"

Ryou's hold tightens when Kaiba didn't move. Ryou then moved around so he was standing in front of Kaiba as he looked up at him.

"You know, sometimes, when I'm walking by, I can hear him in there. I can hear him laughing, playing around. I think I even heard him talking at one point. His still in there, Seto. His still waiting for you."

Kaiba just wanted his kitten as he then reached up for one of the three things hanging around his neck. Two were lockets. One was his with Mokuba's picture in it and the other was Mokuba's with his picture in it. The other was the key to Mokuba's door.

Ryou moved out of the way so Kaiba could unlock the door then go in. "I'll call your secretary and let her know you won't be in." Ryou said as Kaiba nodded to this. When the door closed behind Kaiba he looked over at the other four. "It's still early. We should get more sleep." He said walking back to his room.

The other four new better then push an issue like this and did as Ryou said.

Kaiba just looked around the room with his normal cold eyes as he saw that things had been left the way Mokuba had left him. He had made sure that the maids didn't touch anything in.

Kaiba saw that he bed was unmade, the sheet thrown across the bed and half of it lying on the floor. They were also covering who knows what under the bed. Kaiba could see at lest a few toys and some paper sticking out.

The floor it self was in need of a good vacuuming. It had dust and dirt all over it. The whole room was in need of a good dusting.

The closet was left half open with clothes hanging off hangers or had fallen to the floor. There were Mokuba's coat and jackets a well in there. On the top self were some board games. They had started to yellow and the boxes looked ready to fall apart from not being played in a long time.

The dresses were half open with clothes sticking out as well. On top of them were action figures of different duel monsters among others. The mirror on one was caked with dust. So much one could not see one's self very well. One held his video games and the systems for them. Some of the games were on the floor. Some open some closed.

The windows had been closed but the curtains left open. Mokuba did love sun light and loved looking out his window at the back yard.

There were posters on the walls, back of the doors and on the ceiling. They were of different players from didn't spots or half necked girls and guys. It would seem his brother was bi-sexual, that or didn't know yet.

Walking over to the bed Kaiba just sat down as he thought back to the day Mokuba died. He would remember how his brother had died. Could remember the pain and helplessness he felt. The anger and hurt. The wondering as to why his baby brother. Then emptiness when he lost him. He could remember all of these as if it had just happen yesterday.

Flashback

Mokuba was laying in a hospital bed whiter then the sheets and the room. He was also looking paler then he ever had. He had an IV in his left hand and breather tubs up his noise. He also had a heart monitor that was beeping with each heart beat.

Kaiba was sitting in the chair next to his baby brother's bed holding on to his hand while his thumb was running over the back of Mokuba's hand. Next to him was his new boyfriend, Ryou. The two had only been dating for six months when Mokuba became sick.

Mokuba had a rare childhood illness that the doctors couldn't identify. It seems to have started out as a cold but became worse with each passing day. There were a few good days when Mokuba seem better, but they were far and few in between. It was slowly killing the young boy.

This was leaving Kaiba feeling anger and helpless. He was a multimillionaire and he couldn't save his brother. His money and power was worthless at the moment.

He also was anger and hurt at Mokuba for getting sick. For dieing on him. Kaiba knew that it wasn't Mokuba's fault but at times he felt like he needed someone to place the blame on even if there wasn't anyone to blame.

"Big brother?" came Mokuba's weak voice that was followed by a coughing fit.

Kaiba stood up and helped his bother to seat up so that the coughing would stop. Once that did Kaiba lowered Mokuba back down as he just sat on the bed. "I'm here Mokie." He said. Using a nick name he hadn't called him since they were in the orphanage.

Mokuba smiled at his brother as he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them back. "My old nickname." He said softly.

Kaiba just nodded to his as he reached up and pushed some of Mokuba's hair out of his face. "Don't talking Mokie. Save your energy to get better." He said softly.

Mokuba just nodded as he lean into his brother's touch before he started to cough again.

Kaiba helped his brother again and started to get worry when he didn't stop right away.

Mokuba had brought his hands to his mouth then pulled them away to see something red and wet splatter into them. Looking up with fearful eyes Kaiba turned to Ryou. Ryou just shot out the door to get nurses and the doctor.

end flashback

Kaiba shook his head as he open up his eyes and let out a soft sigh. Only an hour later Mokuba's heart stopped and he was announced dead.

"I should have been able to save you." Kaiba said as he closed his eyes again.

When he open them up again he could see his baby brother standing in front of him smiling and could hear him laughing.

"Mokuba?" Kaiba asked not believing what he was seeing and hearing.

"Yep. It's me big brother." Mokuba said as he walked closer to his brother.

Mokuba looked to alive again but Kaiba knew he wasn't. He had watched him die.

"You're dead. You can't be here."

"I am. I am dead and I am here. I'm here to say goodbye." Mokuba said before he looked sad. "You couldn't save me Seto. It was my time to go. You did all you could but when death comes there is nothing we can do to stop him."

"That's a lie! I'm sure there was more I could have done. I could have gotten better doctors. Ones that knew what they were doing!" Kaiba said with a growl.

"You did and they did. It just was my time big brother." Mokuba said softly as he watched him. "Just like its time to let me go."

Kaiba just watched and would have said more but at that moment they both could hear what sounding like babies crying.

"Are they my…." Kaiba asked trailing off.

"Yes they are."

"Can I see them?"

"No. Not yet anyways." Mokuba said grinning.

Kaiba just let out a sigh before he sat there and watched his brother. "I guess your right." He said not wanting to say it but knew it was time. "I guess this is goodbye." he said wishing he could hold is brother one more time.

"For now. We'll see each other again. When your time comes." Mokuba said as he started to fade away.

Kaiba's eyes snapped open as he looked around. He was still in Mokuba's room but laying on his side.

When he closed his eyes he must have fallen a sleep and fell over onto his side. Thinking it was dream he just looked around and listens.

Shaking his head he started to get up before he could hear his brother laughter and felt happy. Kaiba then knew it was no dream and that his brother was now at peace.

By the time Kaiba came downstairs it was after noon and Ryou's friends had left.

Walking into the living room Kaiba sat down next to his kitten as he nuzzled him some. "His at peace." He said softly.

Ryou looked up at his love and smiled. He could tell that Kaiba was happier now as well. He could see that his eyes, that were normally hard and cold, weren't so hard or cold. They were a bit softer and warmer. Yes his love was happier now.

A/N Done!!! I have this one done!! It might be one of the longest things I have written to date and the longest chapter for this story, so far. 14 pages!!! That is a lot for me. Anyways, I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews. Working on the next chapter as you read this one. (Unless it's up then um ya)


	6. Chapter 6

**The Gift**

A/N Ok. Here is the sixth chapter. I know it's been a year since I last did this story and I might take this story into a different way then I did last year. I promise that it will make since and the ending will be the same. Just like Bloody Halloween 2 I'm hoping to get this done before or around Christmas. Anyways, one with the story.

Don't own Yugioh and am not making any money or profit off this. I'm just using them for my own twisted fun.

Chapter 6

It was now August. That put Ryou at five months. His stomach was becoming bigger as the baby was growing.

The mood swings were not getting any better but they were not getting any worse. They seem to stay the same.

Ryou was able to eat more and was still sleeping a lot. This was something that Kaiba was happy about. This means that the baby was getting the nourishment that he or she needed.

At this moment Ryou happen to be in the library reading a book. Sometimes the servants or Kaiba would walk by and hear Ryou reading out loud. When asked he said he was reading to the baby. Kaiba pointed out that the baby wasn't born yet but Ryou said that he heard that the baby could still hear and it was a good idea to read to them and listen to soothing music. He also pointed out that it helps them be smarter once they were born.

Kaiba just shook his head at this before walking out mumbling something about how that explain a lot for all his employees and the mutt that Akifa hooked up with. This only caused Ryou to chuckle a bit before going back to reading to the baby.

Ryou was reading to the baby when he saw Kaiba walk in. Ryou looked to his watch to see that it was around dinner time so it was early for Kaiba at lest.

"Your home and on time for dinner." Ryou said blinking before smiling as he got up and walked over to this love. It was a bit harder now to get up and down. "I thought you were going too late?"

"So did I. I came home because of the problem. I can't fix it from here." Kaiba said with a growl as he started to pace.

"From here?" Ryou asked now really confused.

"From Japan. I have to go to the branch in the States." Kaiba said as he walked over to his desk in the library and try to do some more work.

Ryou's eyes went at this as he laid a hand on his stomach. "You're going across the ocean, to the states? Leaving me alone while I'm five months pregnant?" Ryou asked started to get upset and panic.

Kaiba looked up from his desk as he walked over to Ryou and laid his hands on Ryou's shoulders and shook his head. "I know you are Ryou. You misunderstood me. We are going. I would never leave you home a lone while you're pregnant." He said with a smile that dropped when Ryou's eyes narrowed.

"While I'm pregnant? So you only want me to come with you because I'm pregnant. Any other time you would just up and leave and I would be by myself in this big house!" Ryou said as he pushed Kaiba's hands off of him. "Well guess what I don't need you! I can take care of myself pregnant or not!" Ryou growled out as he turned and stormed away.

Kaiba blinked at this as his eyes then narrowed as he grabs Ryou's arms before he could get away and spun him around.

"I don't need this Ryou! I don't need your attitude and I don't need your mouth! I've had a hard day at work and don't want to come home to a pissy and winy bitch!" Kaiba yelled as his hold on Ryou's arms tighten some.

Ryou's eyes widen a bit more at what Kaiba just called him and from the pain in his arm.

"Seto…" He trailed off before he started to struggle. "Just let me go!" He said as Kaiba's hold tightens even more.

"No Ryou I won't! I gave you everything, everything. I even came up with drug so that you could get pregnant! I will not have you talk to me like this!"

Ryou stopped as he looked at him with nothing but hurt filled eyes before he was finally able to jerk his arm free. He stood there for a moment or two longer before he turned and fled.

Kaiba stood there as well as he calm down then realized what he said. "Fuck." he mumbled before he took off after Ryou.

Ryou grabbed the keys to one of the cars they owned as he took off. Once in the car and on the road he called his brother up. He didn't want to be home right now and wanted his dark, his older brother. He just hoped his was in a city near by.

Akifa let out a yawn as he pulled his cell phone from his pants on the floor. "Ya." came his tired voice before he blinked and sat all the way up. "Ryou? What's wrong?" He asked.

He could tell something was wrong just by how upset Ryou sounded. It wasn't too late but Akifa was still tired from all the traveling and practicing they were doing.

"Me and Kaiba had a fight and…and…I…he…were are you?" Ryou said as he kept on driving.

Akifa blinked at this and knew that his brother needed to calm down and tell him everything. "To far for you to drive this upset. Calm down and tell me what happened." Akifa said as he started to get dress while Joey started to walk up.

"He doesn't want me!" Ryou then sobbed out.

Akifa's eyes narrowed at this. "Go to Yugi's Ryou. Tell him you need to stay the night there and that I'll be showing up soon but it may not be until early in the morning Ryou."

"Ok." Ryou said as he turned his car down the street the game shop was on. "I'll see you when you get there then?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. See you then Ryou." Akifa said before throwing Joey his pants. "Ry needs me." Akifa said before turning and walking out of the door.

It was now the next day, around six am. Kaiba had been trying to get a hold of Ryou by his cell phone and even try calling the Motous themselves. He knew that Ryou was there but didn't want to speak to him.

Kaiba happen to be standing outside the door glaring at Yami. "Let me in to see Ryou!" He hissed out.

Yami shook his head as he crossed his arms. "I said no. Ryou doesn't want to see you. He only wants to see his dark."

"He's not here besides I really need to talk to him." Kaiba said before he heard a growl behind him.

"I am here you fucking cock sucking asshole." Akifa growled out. When Kaiba turned around and looked at him Akifa let his fist fly and hit Kaiba square in the jar. It would leave a nice bruise later.

Joey had to pull Akifa back from attacking Kaiba anymore as he glared at said man before looking back at Akifa. "Calm down Akifa. Getting in a fight with moneybags is a bad idea besides Ryou needs you right now."

Akifa just glared at Kaiba and as he pushed him and the pharaoh a side and went inside to see how his light was doing.

Ryou was sitting in his bed as he had his shirt sleeve pulled up looking at the bruise that was there. "Where did that come from?"

Ryou just before he looked to see his dark standing in the door way. Ryou got up and ran over to him. "Big brother!" he cried as he held onto him as close as his stomach would let him.

"I'm here now Ryou." Akifa said as he wrapped his arms around Ryou. "Now why don't we sit down and you tell me what happen."

Ryou gave a nod to this as he sat back down, with Akifa, and told him everything that happened. Everything they said to each other and the way Kaiba wouldn't let him go and hurt his arm.

By the time Ryou got down Akifa was seeing red. He let out a growl before he heard a whimper as he looked to his light and shook his head. "Ryou I think that most of it was a misunderstanding. The asshole does care for you; he's trying to get in to see you." Akifa said.

Ryou looked away at this. "If he cared they why did he yell at me and hurt me?"

"You said he had a hard day at work. That might explain his short temper but not hurting you. I want you stay away from him Ry. At lest for a few days." Akifa said as he held his brother close.

"But he's going on a trip to the States soon. What…what if he finds someone better." Ryou said as he looked at his brother with eyes full of worry.

"There is no one better then you Ryou. Hell if I wasn't with Joey and you weren't with the high priest then I would have asked you out." Akifa said with a small smile.

Ryou just blinked at this before he blushed. Ryou had to admit that at one time he did have a crush for his dark.

"But I don't think he'll leave without you. Besides make him sweat a bit." Akifa said as he then laid his brother down. "Now sleep baby brother."

Ryou gave a yawn as he closed his eyes. What Ryou didn't know was that as soon as he was a sleep Akifa left.

Akifa glared as he saw Kaiba still outside the game shop. "Let's talk asshole."

Kaiba glared at Ryou's dark. "I take it that Ryou told you everything."

"He did. He told me about you calling that sweet innocent young man a bitch, that he owes you for all you did for him and on top of that holding his arm so tight it left a bruise." He growled out.

Yami, who was standing behind Akifa in the house along with Joey, eyes went wide. He and Joey couldn't believe what they where hearing. This did not sound like the Kaiba they knew. Ya he had a short temper but never hurt Ryou like this before.

"I had a bad day at work. I told him that I had to go to the states and that he would becoming with him." Kaiba said, defending himself.

Akifa reached out and grabbed Kaiba by the collar and pulled him inside. "Pharaoh, make sure Ryou doesn't wake up while I 'talk' with priest."

Ryou had done as his dark said. He stayed away from Kaiba to make him sweat. Ryou didn't realize that Akifa also beat the crap out of Kaiba and they days away would hide most of this. Akifa didn't want his light mad at him.

While the two were a part Kaiba use the only thing he could think of to win Ryou's forgiveness. His money.

After two days Ryou received a life size white bear with a red heart with the words 'I love you' in pink. Ryou couldn't help but melt by it.

Then five days later Ryou received a dozen long stem roses in both red and pink. By this time Ryou was willing to at lest talk to Kaiba.

Three days later Kaiba showed up himself. He smiled when he saw that Ryou had answered the door.

Seeing Ryou there Kaiba knew that he would never do anything to lose him again. He would make sure that Ryou was happy and knew that he was loved. He vowed to any gods that he would never lose his love again.

Ryou smiled at seeing Kaiba as he let him. The two needed to talk. Ryou was still hurt but at the same time missed Kaiba. By the time they two got done talking Ryou was more then ready to go home then go on the trip with his love. Ryou hoped nothing would rip them apart.

A/N There you all go. There is the next chapter. I do have the next chapter written and waiting to be typed up and working on chapter 8. Not sure how much longer this story will be but I do hope I get it done before Christmas. I hope you all are having a Happy Holidays and Marry Christmas.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Gift**

A/N Ok. Here is the seventh chapter. I know I just posted chapter 6 but this one is done and figured I should go ahead and post it. I hope you all like this one.

Don't own Yugioh and am not making any money or profit off this. I'm just using them for my own twisted fun.

Chapter 7

It was now a month later, September. Ryou was now six months pregnant, right at the end of his second trimester.

Ryou's stomach was very big now and sometimes, most of the time, found himself unattractive. Ryou was starting to wonder why Kaiba was still with him.

The two had flown over to America were Kaiba was able to fix the problem there.

While they were there they were able to bit of site seeing and came back with a few things for the baby.

The trip seems to them both good. They were able to rebound with each other and seem to grow even closer then they were before.

It was now halfway throw September and Ryou was standing in their bathroom looking at himself in a full length mirror.

"I'm huge." He said with a frown on his face. It was one of these days were he didn't think he was very attractive.

"Your pregnant." came Ryou's lover's voice. Not seeing him walk in Ryou jump as he spun around. "You scared me." Ryou said as he placed a hand over his heart. "Don't do that." He said, lowering his hand and turning back around to look at himself in the mirror again. "And I'm huge. I can't even see my feet."

"That's a good thing." Kaiba said walked up to Ryou and wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist. "It means that the baby is growing. Besides I think you have always been beautiful. Before and after you got pregnant."

By now Kaiba knew how to talk to Ryou. He knew what words say, what phrase to say and how to same them. After Seto Kaiba was a smooth talker and could normal talk his way out of or into anything he wanted.

Ryou smiled as he leaned into his love. Normal this would be all it would take for Ryou to feel happy about his looks. Ryou knew he was a really lucky man to have landed Kaiba.

It was now later that same day, noon. Ryou was sitting in the living room with the gang.

Marik was sitting on one side of Ryou with Malik on the other side. Yami was sitting in a chair with Yugi on the floor between his legs.

They were all laughing at a story Marik told about Malik. Malik was glaring at his dark.

"You're not the only one with stories Marik. I mean I could tell them about what sister said just yesterday to you." Malik said with a grin.

Marik froze as the smile fell. "Don't you dare Malik!" Marik hissed.

"Why? Scared of the others or more scared that Ryou will text Akifa and tell him about it." Malik teased.

"What did she say?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing much really. Just thanking him."

"For what?" Yugi asked. They all could see the glare that Marik was giving Malik. It was a glare that promised pain if Malik told the others. The thing was Malik like pain so this glare didn't scare him.

"For being a model or more like a dummy. See sister has this dress that was losing the hime in. So she asked Malik to wear so she could pin it up. It would seem we are the same size as her and he was the only one around. She said he made a very pretty girl, just needed a bit of make up and do his hair."

By the end of the story Malik had jumped off the couch and ran out of the room. The others watched as Marik ran after him yelling "MALIK! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The other three were laughing so hard that Yugi ended up on his side rolling some.

When the two Egyptians came back into the room Marik froze. He saw that Ryou had his cell phone out and texting Akifa.

Ryou blinked at what he was reading before he looked up at Marik, back at the phone then back up at Marik. "He said that this would make the second time you dress up. The first time he got you to do it."

"He did? When?" Malik asked. This was something new for Malik and he knew everything about Marik.

Marik plopped down next to Ryou as he let out a sigh. "It was around the time he was going after the blond mutt. He said he got this bright idea on how to get the mutt to fall for him.

He said that if the blond one saw him with someone else then he would get jealous and ask him out." Marik said leaning back in the couch. "Akifa had asked the mutt out before and turned him down. He said that the mutt was his one way or anther."

"So what does dressing you up like a girl have to do with anything?" Yami then asked.

"Akifa's bi." Ryou then answered as Marik nodded. "So to see him with a girl would be nothing new."

"That and the fact that Wheeler knew that me and Akifa weren't together. We may have fucked each other but not a couple." Marik then said as he closed his eyes.

"Akifa says you were really hot as a girl." Ryou said reading Akifa's latest message before looking at Marik. "But when did….oh I think I remember that day. Akifa came home really upset and going off about how he would never listen to anything the TV said again."

Marik turned and glared at Ryou. "He got that off the TV?!" Marik just growled at this. He was going to kill Ryou's dark but first he would have to kill his light for bring this up.

It was later that day, around midnight. The gang had left shortly after the 'dress talk' and Kaiba was just now coming home.

Kaiba walked into their room to see Ryou still up. "You should be a sleep."

"I know." Ryou said with a sigh. "But I can't sleep when your not home." Ryou said as he watched his love walk into their bathroom.

"It's not good for the baby and you need your rest." Kaiba said in the bathroom before starting the shower up and getting in.

Ryou knew his love was right but something was troubling him and he couldn't sleep. He just figured it was because Kaiba wasn't home yet and hoped that once Kaiba was in bed with him he would get some sleep.

Once Kaiba did come to bed Ryou snuggled up close to him and drift off to sleep. His mind did seem to calm down with Kaiba there but the feeling would come back and soon he would find out why.

The next day Ryou woke up to find Kaiba was already gone for work. This was normal thing. Even before Ryou got pregnant, Kaiba was normal gone to work before Ryou woke up.

It was around 11 am when Ryou got really board and called Kaiba. He had a number that was a direct line to Kaiba's phone plus his cell phone.

Kaiba was glaring at the computer screen as he picked up his phone. "Yes Ryou?"

Kaiba knew it was Ryou by the ring tone. It was a tone that Kaiba could live without hearing but Ryou liked it so it stayed.

"Let's have lunch." Came Ryou's happy tone.

"Ryou its only 11 and I have a lot of work to do." Kaiba said as he lean back in his chair.

"I know but I'm board and the gangs busy." Ryou said sounding like he was starting to get upset.

"Ok. Do you want to eat out?" Kaiba asked with a small smile. Ryou always seem to be able to put a smile on Kaiba's lips. Something only Mokuba use to be able to do.

"Can you come home? Don't feel like going out." Ryou said still sounding a bit upset.

Lately Ryou didn't feel like going out at all. This was something the whole gang (Kaiba, Joey and Akifa included) was wondering about. Ryou use to love to go out but now only wanted to stay at home.

"Ok. I'll be home around noon." Kaiba said as Ryou have a happy reply.

Ryou let out a sigh as he pushed himself away from the table. It was now after dinner and once again Ryou ate alone. He also ate alone for lunch.

When lunch came and went Ryou got worried, the feeling that something bad was going to happen coming back. He called Yugi and Yugi sent Yami to check it out.

Yami and Yugi went over to Ryou's place to let him know that Kaiba was really busy and didn't realize that it was after lunch. They said that Kaiba would be home in time for dinner.

"Another broken promise." Ryou said sadly to himself as he started to climb the stairs and head for their room.

As Ryou laid down and try to get something sleep the feeling that he had wouldn't go away. He knew that something big was about to happen and it wasn't anything good. Just didn't know what and it was starting to scare him.

A/N There is the next chapter. I am working on chapter 8 and hope to have it up soon. This chapter was a chapter to show you all that the gang is having their happily ever after and more or less a chapter for all the Marik and Malik fans out there.

As you can see something big is about to happen, a turning points in Ryou and Kaiba's life. I won't say what but it's big.

I hoped you all liked this chapter and sorry for any spelling mistakes and grammar errors. See you all in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Gift**

A/N Ok. Here is the 8th chapter. I hope you all like this one.

Don't own Yugioh and am not making any money or profit off this. I'm just using them for my own twisted fun.

Chapter 8

It was now the next month, October. Ryou was now seven months along. With each day that passed Ryou seem to get a bit bigger. The baby was growing and seems to be perfectly heathy. The baby was starting to kick and by now the outside world could feel as well.

Ryou had asked Kaiba about that day and Kaiba said he just go really busy and forgot. When asked why didn't come home for dinner Kaiba said he just work well into the night.

Kaiba then asked why he never wanted to go out. Ryou said he was more comfortable at home.

The truth was he was embarrassed about his looks. He loved the fact he was pregnant and it was Kaiba's baby. Ryou couldn't wait until the baby was born, he just hated his looks. He hated how fat he was but would never tell anyone this.

It was the middle of the month now. Akifa was in town but leaving at the end of the week to go over seas to the States. They were making it big there and a lot of their songs were being translated into English.

English was not a problem for Akifa or Joey. Akifa learned English through Ryou who was from England. Joey had lived a few years in the States so knew English.

Ryou had just left the apartment that they lived in and was on his way to see Kaiba. This would be a surprised and he couldn't wait to see his love's face. What he really saw wasn't something not even his dark would do.

When Ryou got there he smiled at everyone before riding the elevator to the top floor. When he got out he saw that Kaiba's secretary wasn't behind her desk. It was around lunch time so figured she was on her lunch break.

"Hay Seto…" Ryou started to say as he open the door before he froze at what he saw. What he saw broke his heart.

Kaiba was in his chair with his secretary straddling his lap. Kaiba was topless just as his secretary was. The two of them seem to be in a heated kiss.

Kaiba's hands were on her upper arms while her's were on his chest moving south.

When they heard Ryou's voice they broke apart. She turns to see him as Kaiba looked over her to see Ryou standing there.

Ryou stood there with his hands over his mouth as his eyes started to fill with tears of hurt and anger. The two had a look of surprise in their eyes. No one said anything for a few moments.

"Ryou!" Kaiba said, being the first one to break the silences. He then stood up, knocking the woman to the floor with a thud.

Ryou turned and ran out of the room letting the door close behind him. He couldn't stay there, it hurt too much.

As Ryou ran he started to think that this was why Kaiba was working so late and didn't come home for lunches anymore. He found someone thinner and more attractive to be with. To screw.

Ryou jumped into his car as he drove away. He wanted to get away from what he saw as fast as he could but knew he never would.

Kaiba watched the love of his life and mother of his soon to be child run away. He knew what he saw looked like and glared at the door before turning his eyes on the woman on the grown who was holding her top over herself.

Kaiba's eyes looked like the coldest and hardest pieces of ice that anyone had seen. They were so cold that the woman shivered from them. They also seem to be a live with the hate he felt for her. His eyes seem to be frozen flames that yet were burning.

When Kaiba did speak she had never heard anyone speak with as much hate as Kaiba had in his voice before. "Get out!" he growled out.

The woman got up and ran for the door but froze at what he said next.

"Gather your things and never darkened my business or life again. Also you won't be getting your last paycheck. Think of it as payment for this hell you are putting me, my love and my child throw."

She spun around as she looked at him with shock then anger. "You can't do that. You have to pay me for the hours I've work. If you don't then I'll see you in court."

Kaiba laughed a laugh that sent more shivers down her spine. "You'll see me in court! You just try to rape me and my have cost me my family. You take me to court over money and I'll drag ever dark secrets, skeleton and white lie that you have hidden out into the open. You and your whole family.

I will make sure they are posted everywhere where anyone can read them. Newspapers, on the TV and on the internet.

I will also drain you and your family dry of every penny you own. On top of that I'll make sure that no one in your family or you ever get a job in this city again." He said with an evil smile.

Kaiba wasn't one to make empty threats. His threats where heavy and he always went throw with them.

"Now get out and if I ever see you again you'll live to regret it." He hiss out as the woman ran from his office.

Once she was gone Kaiba fixed himself before he left his office to find his lover.

As he walked out he didn't get the woman a look just walked to the elevator and got in.

Once in he pressed the KC on his collar to turn on the mouthpiece and receiver that was built into it.

He told his head of security to have someone make sure that his ex-secretary didn't take anything that didn't belong to her before removing her from the building at once.

Once he got the "Yes sir." he turned it off before heading out and to where his car was.

As he got close he called the Motous and the Isthars but neither said Ryou was there. That left only one person, Akifa Bakura.

Kaiba called Akifa's cell phone number but groan with it was the mutt that answered.

"You're a real piece of work Kaiba." Joey said with a growl. "Ryou's seven months pregnant with YOUR kid and you go and fuck some woman!"

"Let me talk to Ryou. It was a misunderstanding." Kaiba said with a sigh as he turned his car down the road that Akifa and Joey lived on.

"A misunderstanding?! Just like when you called him a bitch?!" Joey yelled throw the phone.

Kaiba winced at that as he turned a turn onto another road. "That and this is different. She was attacking me, Wheeler. Just put Ryou on."

"Hell no Kaiba! I won't let you hurt my friend again and I know that if you come here Akifa will kill you! Stay away!" Joey said with a growl before he slammed the phone down.

Kaiba growled as he hung of his phone and floor the gas. No one was keeping him from his love. Not some damn mutt and a spirit with a new body.

Joey looked over at Ryou as Ryou was asleep in Akifa and his bed. Joey was standing in the door way while Akifa sat on the bed with his brother.

"You know his on his way." Joey said softly not wanting to wake the pregnant boy up.

"I know." Akifa said with narrowed eyes. "This time you won't be able to stop me puppy. No one will."

"I didn't think I could if I wanted to." Joey said before turning and walking out.

Akifa just watched his brother as he let out a sigh. "I won't let him hurt you again Ryou. I promise you that. You and your baby."

Joey stood outside there apartment waiting for Kaiba. He knew that the damn CEO was on his way, he wouldn't give Ryou the space he needed at the moment.

Joey shook his head as he saw him pull up about 20 minutes later. "Might as well try to save his ass. Why? Not sure." Joey said to himself as he walked over to were Kaiba was getting out of his car.

A/N There is the next chapter. I hope you all don't hate me for this one. I know this idea has been used before but it's too good not to use again. Anyways I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews. See you all with the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Gift**

A/N Ok. Here is the 9th chapter. I hope you all like this one.

Don't own Yugioh and am not making any money or profit off this. I'm just using them for my own twisted fun.

Chapter 9

It was now the middle of November. Ryou was now 8 months pregnant and very depressed. The baby was still healthy and kicking like crazy. Sometime so hard it was hurting Ryou.

Ryou was looking out the bus window as Akifa and the band were joking and playing around. To Ryou this was all background noise, something that he didn't pay any attention to.

Ryou rubbed his swollen belly as the baby kicked as his mind wondered back to that day about a month ago.

Joey had try to keep Kaiba out but he wouldn't listen .He said he had to talk to Ryou.

~flashback~

_Ryou slowly open his eyes as he could hear a lot of fight and lot of yelling._

_Blinking, Ryou sat up and was a bit confused as to why he was in his brother's bedroom. When hearing Kaiba's voice it all came rushing back to him._

_Ryou sat there for a moment before he got up and walked into the living room. When he did they stopped and watched him. "Ryou." Kaiba said first._

_Ryou shook his head but kept it bowed, bangs shadowing his eyes so that no one could see the hurt that was in them. "No Seto." He said softly. "You can't say what I saw a misunderstanding, like when you called me a bitch."_

_If Ryou had watched Kaiba he would have seen the winch at that statement. Akifa did but Ryou had not._

_"You can't expect me to just forgive and forget, not this Seto, not ever." Ryou said as he slowly lifted his head._

_One of Ryou's hands was on his belly as he slowly rubbed it. The baby was very attentive because of how upset the mother was._

_They could see that Ryou was also fighting back tears. He was trying not to cry in font of Kaiba. He didn't want to seem weak._

_"You got it wrong Ryou. I wasn't trying to sleep with her, she was trying with me." Kaiba said as he took a step towards Ryou._

_Akifa reached out and stopped him. Giving a soft growl was the only warning he got._

_Ryou's eyes narrowed at this. "You expect me to believe that?! You were topless and your hands were moving up her topless body as her hands were moving south! Let's not forgive the kiss I walked in on as well! It was pretty damn hot!" Ryou roared as he looked ready to punch Kaiba for this._

_"How long Seto?! How long has this being going on?! Is this why you weren't coming home?! Because you were sleeping with that…that…that slut?!" Ryou asked as he walked closer to Kaiba._

_"I want the truth Seto, no more lies!" He said as he was breathing hard by this time._

_"Nothing was going on kitten, no…" Kaiba was stopped as he felt as smack on his check. They were all stun to see Ryou do this. None more surprised then Kaiba as his held his check._

_"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'M NOT YOUR KITTEN ANYMORE!" Ryou yelled as he finally let the tears fall before he looked away. "Just go away S…Kaiba." Ryou said going back to calling Seto, Kaiba._

_That hurt Kaiba more then the slap had. His eyes narrowed at this as he dropped his hand. "Fine, Bakura. But know this. I will demand that I get full custody of our child." He said with a growl._

_Akifa growled right back at him. "The fuck you will Kaiba! That child belongs to Ryou and Ryou alone. Besides you won't be home long enough to take care of it were as Ryou will be. Try and I'll see your ass in court Kaiba."_

_"Then court we shall go." Kaiba said before turning and walking out as his trench coat bellowed behind him._

~end flashback~

It was shortly after that Akifa told Ryou that he would be going on the tour with the band. Granted that was after Ryou calm down and they made sure he hadn't gone into labor because of the stress.

"You ok?" Ryou blinked as he was brought back from the past to see one of the backup singers sitting in front of him with a worried look in her eyes.

The backup singers name was Michelle Brown. She was 5'9" with long wavy brown hair.

She was fair skin with deep green eyes. Over all she was pretty but not Ryou's type.

"What…oh ya fine." Ryou said as he looked back out the window.

"Look, Kaiba is a jerk. I mean if he couldn't see what a great guy you are then you are better off without him. Besides you know your brother will fight for you to keep the baby. Kaiba doesn't always get what he wants. Look at his dueling history. He never won against your friend and he always wanted to." Michelle said with a grin.

Ryou turned and looked at her with a grin. "True. Growing up that what Seto did, try to beat Yugi. He always came in second place. Even in his own tournament." Ryou said as the two chuckled over that.

Joey came over and sat next to Ryou as he blinked. "What are we laughing over?" He asked.

"Talking about how Kaiba couldn't win again your small friend." Michelle said as Ryou nodded.

"Yep. About how even in his own tournament Yugi beat Seto and he got Second place." Ryou said.

Joey just growled some. "Damn bastard always made me look bad. Did you know that I wasn't even ranked high enough to get in to that tournament at first? I came in second place at Duelist Kingdom and he had the nerve to leave me out! Me, Joey Wheeler!" Joey said as he puffed his chest out.

"You only got in because of the Red Eyes, pup. If it wasn't for the fact that Malik went after rare cards you wouldn't have gotten in." Akifa said from his spot on the bus.

Joey seems to deflate at this. "Ya I know…I know." He said with a pout.

"But you showed them up. You made it to the finales." Ryou said as he tries to hold his laughter in. "And when Seto had his next one, you were invited to duel in it."

"Ya, won against an old man then lost to a guy who doesn't know that pink isn't for guys." Akifa said as Ryou glared.

"You know how to make a guy feel good about himself, don't you thief king?" Joey said with a mock glare.

"You know I do. Every night." Akifa said as Joey blushed and the rest of the band groaned at this.

Ryou by now was feeling better as he laughed at what was going on around him before looking back out the window.

While Ryou was traveling the States, Kaiba was trying to find away to win his family back.

Kaiba did mean it when he said he wanted full custody of their child but he wanted Ryou back as well. He knew that it would hurt Ryou not to have the child because it would hurt him to not have said child.

Kaiba lean back in his chair in his office at work as he thought of Ryou. He hoped he was ok. Hoped the baby was ok. Wondered if the baby was born yet. He knew that he had one more month to go before the baby was due but that didn't really mean anything. Babies were born when they were ready.

_'Then again with that fight Ryou may never tell me.'_ Kaiba thought as he grabbed his cell phone and called the only person that may give him answered he needed.

Marik was in the middle of 'punishing' Malik when his cell phone went off. When he picked it up he gave a small growl. "Don't move." He told his love before answering it. "What?" Marik said in the form of a greeting.

"Where is Akifa?" Kaiba asked.

"States."

"Where in the States?"

"What am I Akifa's keeper?"

"You know everything about him and will know where he is at the moment."

"If you want to find your lost boyfriend then look it up on the website." Marik said before hanging up with Kaiba. He then looked over at Malik with a grin on his face. "You moved."

Kaiba let out a growl as he closed his own phone and got back on his computer. It didn't take him long to pull up the bands website and look at all the place they were going or have been. It would seem they were rather big and all their concerts were sold-out. Kaiba didn't care. He would get in backstage when the band played in New York.

Kaiba just sighed as he looked at he band photos to see Ryou was added to some of them but his big belly was hidden. All the site said was that Ryou was Akifa's younger brother but that was it. Nothing about who he was with or him being pregnant. Kaiba just shook his head at this. One way or another he would get what he wanted back.

It was now close to the end of the month. The band had only one more concert left before heading home, Japan.

Ryou couldn't wait to get back home. To see his friends and rest from this month of concerts. The only thing or person, he didn't want to see what Seto Kaiba.

Ryou was scared of what Kaiba might do. He knew that once Kaiba made a threat he went through with them. Ryou really didn't want to lose his child. He just couldn't lose it. Not after losing the others. It would kill him.

As Ryou watched his brother's band practice he wonders about his ex lover. No Ryou still loved Kaiba but after their fight he knew they were no longer together.

Ryou wonder if he found anyone new yet. He was sure he could and more then likely did. Kaiba was to good looking not to find himself someone.

As he thought about this he rubbed his belly and wondered if he would ever be able to do that. He wondered if he would ever be able to move on and find someone.

Ryou knew that no one would measure up to Seto Kaiba but he just hoped he could find someone that was second best.

Ryou then looked down to his belly as he smiled. He and Kaiba had wanted to be surprised at birth to what the sex of their child was so Ryou didn't know.

"Wonder if your are a boy or a girl. If you're a boy then Jaden. Jaden Yusei. Not sure if you are a girl." Ryou said with a soft smile.

Joey watched Ryou and saw the smile as he walked over to him after putting his guitar down. "Hay, what's up?" He asked as he stood in front of his long time friend.

"Just thinking of names. I know what I want to call it if it's a he. Jaden Yusei but not sure if it's a girl." Ryou said smiling up at his friend.

Joey looked at the belly for a bit before he smiled. "Why not Miracle or Hope. Oh I know Heaven. Then again seeing how the baby will be born in December why not Noel." Joey said grinning from ear to ear.

"Miracle. Miracle Heaven. I like the name." Ryou said with a nod. "Thanks Joey." he said.

It was later that night, halfway through the concert. After this one the band would board a plane and head back to Japan.

Ryou smiled as he closed his eyes and just listen to his brother's powerful voice. It could always carry him away.

Ryou started to sway in tone to the music when another voice could be heard. "Hello Ryou."

Ryou spun around as his eyes went wide as he saw the man he thought he would never see again. "S…Seto?"

"I've missed you." Kaiba said. "And we need to talk.

A/N There is the next chapter. I am working on the next chapter and I'm not sure how many more chapters are left. This story is slowly but surly coming to an end. Also I wonder if anyone knows were I got the name for the child if it's a boy. Also please help me choice. Tell me if you want it to be a boy or girl. I'm not sure so please vote. Please send in those reviews and let me know what you think. See you all in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Gift**

A/N Ok. Here is the 10th chapter. I hope you all like this one.

Don't own Yugioh and am not making any money or profit off this. I'm just using them for my own twisted fun.

Chapter 10

Ryou stood there to shock to anything at first as the band played and crowd cheered. It was really too hard to hear anything but they were able to hear each other.

"Seto?" Ryou finally said before he fell into the arms of the man he thought he would never see again, was scared to see again.

As the tears started to fall he looked up at him with hurt filled eyes. "Why?"

Kaiba held his love tightly as he then lead them to the changing room. It was quieter inside the room then outside the room.

Once there the two sat down on the couch as Ryou then pulled away from him. "Why Seto? Why?" Ryou then repeat the question.

"What you saw was a struggle Ryou." Kaiba said as he held up his hands for Ryou to not say anything until he was done.

"You know how I have fan-girls. You also know how some of them want to have my baby. They think if I got them pregnant then they could give the child my last name and it would inherit my money and company.

She was one of them. She more or less caught me off guard or I would have been able to stop her before it got as far as it did when you walked in.

My hands were on her arms to force herself away from my body and the kiss you saw was one she had just started. I never wanted to kiss that woman or anyone else but you Ryou.

You carry my child, my heir. This child." Kaiba said as he laid on hand Ryou's stomach. "This child shall inherit everything I have."

Kaiba then slid from the couch as he got down on one knee and pulled out a black box. "Also so no one else can try to marry me and because I love you. Will you marry me?"

Ryou's eyes got huge as they started to water as he nodded his head. "Yes. Yes Seto I will." He said as Kaiba lean in and kissed him before slipping the ring on.

The concert was now over as the band walked into the changing room to see Ryou a sleep on the couch. This was nothing new. What was new was whose lap Ryou's head rested on.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Akifa growled out but kept his voice low. He didn't want to wake his brother until he had to.

"We stayed here so that way you would know what is going on and who he is with." Kaiba said with a deadpan voice as his eyes just glared at Akifa.

"He's not with anyone at the moment." Joey said with a glare of his own. "Not since the fight you two had."

At this time Ryou started to wake up as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Looking around he saw the band standing there starring at him. Ryou then looked beside him to see Kaiba sitting there. Ryou smiled as he remembers what had happen before he fell a sleep.

Looking at his brother Ryou's smile grew even bigger. "Big brother guess what? I and Seto are getting married." He said as he held out his hand.

Everyone's eyes got huge at this. The two girls squealed before rushing over to look at the ring as they ooh and awed it.

Akifa and Joey were just too stunned by the news of this. Akifa was the first to come over the shock as he moved the girls out of his way as he looked at the ring before looking at Kaiba.

He then grabbed Kaiba by the collar and pulled him to his feet. "What fucked up lies did you tell my innocent brother?" He snarled out. Yes Akifa was ready to kill this guy.

Ryou stood up as he tries to push his big brother off of Kaiba. "Akifa stopped. He didn't tell me any lies. He told me what happen that day." Ryou said as he finally got them apart and stood in front of his brother.

"Ryou its all lies. He realizes that if tries to take you to court over the child he'll lose. He doesn't want to lose." Akifa said as he looked to his baby brother. "Besides this guy keeps hurting you. Why go back? Why marry his sorry ass?"

"Because I love him." Ryou said before turning around looking deep into Kaiba's icy blue eyes. "And he loves me." Ryou said as he searched them to see if Kaiba was telling the truth or not.

"And his not lying." Ryou said looking a back at his brother. "All I see in his eyes is love for me and the child."

Akifa stood there watching his brother before he sighed. "Fine. But this is the last time. Next time I will kill his ass."

"There won't be a next time." Kaiba said glaring back at the dark.

It was now December. The two got married after only being home for two weeks. Ryou had never liked the idea of having a child out of wedlock.

The two had decided on a small wedding with their closes friends. Yami was Kaiba's best man, Joey was Ryou's best man or bride of honor (depending on how one looked at it) while Akifa gave Ryou away.

As Akifa had passed Ryou off to Kaiba he gave him a growl as a reminder of what will happen should he hurt Ryou again.

The two didn't take a honeymoon because of how far a long Ryou was. They would take one after the child was born and take it as a family.

It was now two weeks before Christmas. Ryou had gotten all of his shopping done and was over at the Motous with Yugi wrapping them.

He was laughing at something Yugi said when he stopped and let out a hiss of pain.

"Ryou?" Yugi asked seeing him in pain. "Are you ok?" He asked worried for his friend.

"Ya. They come and go." Ryou said as he wrapped another gift.

"Are you sure? Should we call Kaiba?" Yugi asked wondering if these were labor pains.

"Only if they get worse." Ryou said with a smile.

"Um…ok." Yugi said as he wrapped another of his gift.

It was only 5 minutes later that Ryou stopped and let out a hiss of pain. "Call Seto."

Kaiba was in a meeting. He was about to take over another business when his cell phone went off. "Excuse me." He said before he answered it. "Yes…Yugi…calm down….WHAT? I'm on my way. Meet me there."

"Well have to finish this meeting some other time gentlemen. My husband is having a child." Kaiba said as he finished gathering his stuff and rushing out.

Hours later Akifa, Joey, the Motous and the Isthars were in the waiting room, waiting to hear some news.

Akifa was pacing around the room as he kept looking up to were Ryou was wheeled and Kaiba went. He wanted to be in the room but knew that Kaiba had more rights then he did.

"It shouldn't take this long." He growled out as he kept on pacing.

"My mom was in labor for 11 hours with me." Yugi said as he then sighed at the growl he got from Akifa. "That's not helping Yugi." Yami said in a soft voice.

"Akifa sit down. Pacing back and forth won't bring the kid here any faster. Besides your making sick." Marik then growled out as Akifa passed him by he pulled Akifa into his sit. "Now stay."

"Don't worry everything is fine." Joey then said as he gave his love a kiss on the check.

"Come on Ryou. One more push." Kaiba sad as Ryou just glared at him.

"Fuck You Seto!" Ryou said as he bit down on his lip and squeeze Kaiba's sore hand as he started to push again.

When got to relax they heard the sounds of their child crying. It was music to both of them.

"Congrats. You have a baby boy." The doctor then said as he smiled at them.

Ryou watched them take the baby to wash it up and take all the medical information they needed before putting the baby in his arms.

"Jaden Yusei Kaiba." Ryou said looking at the baby boy in his arms before looking up at Kaiba.

"Jaden. I like it." He said as he took his son, his heir into his arms. "Hello Jaden. Welcome to the world."

Ryou watched as Kaiba's chest swell with pride of his first born son.

As soon as they got the ok Akifa ran down the hall to the room Ryou was in.

When they walked in they saw that Kaiba was holding the baby as Ryou turned and smiled at them. "Come on in guys and say hello Jaden Yusei Kaiba." He said.

They walked over to Kaiba as he turned and smiled at them. It may have been a small smile but a smile no less.

"I've got to say Kaiba, you made a pretty baby." Joey said as Kaiba handed Jaden off to Akifa, as Ryou asked him to do.

The child hade Kaiba's looks with Ryou's hair color. They could also tell that they child's eyes would be Ryou's eye color once they started to change.

Ryou could tell that this was going to be the best Christmas any of them had.

A/N There you guys go. There is one more chapter to go but I hope you all like this one.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Gift**

A/N Ok. Here is the 11th chapter. This is the last chapter for this story. Thanks to all that read and reviewed. I hope you all like it.

Don't own Yugioh and am not making any money or profit off this. I'm just using them for my own twisted fun.

Chapter 11

It was now ten years later. Kaiba's place that once was quiet and like a museum was now loud and happy place. Gone were things that could be easily broken but replaced with kid toys and knickknacks. Instead of oil paintings worth thounds of dollars were family photos and pictures of their children as they were growing up. The house was now really a home.

Ryou and Seto now had 6 kids. Ryou gave birth to four girls and two boys.

After Jaden there was Miracle Heaven, Mokuba Akito, Sarah Elizabeth, Noel Ann, and Clara Marie.

Miracle, who was born when Jaden was two, looked just like their mother and acted like Ryou as well. She, like all of the kids, had their father's smarts. She knew how to play innocent to get out of trouble or get what she wanted.

Mokuba or Mokie, looked just like his name sake and acted like him as well. Sometimes it scared the gang how much Mokie acted like Mokuba. They had a feeling that Mokuba had just been reborn as Kaiba's son instead of his brother. He was born when Jaden was four.

Sarah looked just like their father but had an innocent about her. Unlike Jaden, Miracle and Noel she didn't know how to play it to get out of trouble. She always seems to get caught red handed. She was born when Jaden was six.

When Jaden was eight the twins Noel and Clare were born and the last to be born. They also gave Ryou the most trouble while he carried them.

Noel looked like Ryou with Kaiba's eye colors along with his hair style and color. Clara looked like Kaiba with Ryou's eye color, hair style and color.

Jaden was outside playing with his brother and sisters while Yami and Yugi were over. It was seem that the other three couples had wanted kids and Yami, Joey, and Malik had taken the drug to carry.

Yami did because one, he wanted to and two, said Yugi was too small to carry. Yugi didn't like the last reason but went along with it anyways. Yami was about to pop being 8 months pregnant.

The other two, Joey and Malik, were about 6 months.

While Yami and Yugi were over visiting Ryou the other two pregnant males didn't want go anywhere and made sure they stayed near a bathroom.

Ryou had been surprised with Akifa and Joey. Their band was the hottest band at the moment and they put there music on hold to start a family.

The two had gotten married before Joey even took the drug. Joey had given up the name Wheeler and took on Ryou and Akifa's name, Bakura. Their kid or kids would also take on the name Bakura.

Ryou smiled as he looked at his two friends. "So what do you two want it to be?" He asked.

"I want a girl but Yami keeps saying it'll be a boy." Yugi said as he reached out and laid a hand on Yami's swollen stomach.

"I can just tell Yugi." Yami said with a smile as he laid his hand on top of Yugi's. "But a princess would be nice." Yami said as Ryou could tell that these two would be great parents.

"What about names?" Ryou then asked as Yugi shook his head at this. "We can't decide."

"No, you just don't like the names I come up with." Yami said as he looked at Yugi then back at Ryou. "He says the names would cause the child to be picked on in school. I say that they are great names for one of royal birth."

"You want to name then after your gods and goddess. You name a girl Isis and she will be names fun of. And no way in hell will I allow a son of ours to be called Ra." Yugi said with a nod.

Ryou had to bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh. "I have to agree with Yugi, Yami. Need to think of more modern names like Yuki or Shuichi. Or even Ryuichi." Ryou said with a shrug.

Yami just seem to think of them as he smiled. "I like the name Shuichi for a boy. What about a girl?"

"I'm not sure maybe Riiko." Ryou said with a shrug.

"Maybe." Yugi then said with a shrug then smiled at Ryou. "What about you? What are you hopping for?"

Ryou just lean back in his chair and laid a hand on his swollen, 6 and half month stomach. "Not sure but this will be the very last one. Seven is plenty."

"Maybe." came the deep voice of Kaiba.

Since that fight ten years ago Kaiba has been coming home every day for lunch and dinner. He still stay up late to finish his work but at lest his home.

He's also proven to be a great father. He's always there for the kids and punishes them when they act up or misbehave.

Ryou just smiled at Kaiba as Kaiba walked over before leaning in and giving Ryou a small kiss. Yes Ryou knew that now, now he had his happily ever after and nothing would ever mess it up.

THE END

A/N There is the last chapter. I hope you all liked it and I hope you all send in those reviews. By the way can anyone guess where I got the names for Yami and Yugi's boy? It's my second favorite manga/anime. Anyways, thanks again for reading and I'll see you all with my next story.


End file.
